This invention relates to an earthworking tool, such as a bulldozer blade, having a hardened earthworking tip detachably mounted forwardly on each lateral side thereof. Bulldozer blades constitute one of the most versatile tools employed in the earthworking industry in that they are adapted to pioneer roads, grub tree stumps, dislodge and move boulders and grade rocky terrain. Such work applications subject the blade and its attendant cutting edge and tips to high rates of stress and wear.
The bulldozer blade must thus exhibit very high strength and durability characteristics and must also exhibit the capability of being readily serviceable for repair purposes. It is further desirable that certain of the structural members, integrated into the bulldozer blade, perform dual functions to minimize the complexity and cost thereof. Conventional cutting edges and end bits, for example, normally require complete replacement even though major portions thereof remain functional.